


It's Our Paradise (And It's Our War Zone)

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: They'd all agreed a long time ago that it was perfectly fine for Sakura to date them both. Now Madara's taken it in his head to tangle their web even further and it surprised him how easily the other two went along with it.





	It's Our Paradise (And It's Our War Zone)

“You can both go  _fuck yourselves_.” While indeed still loud, Sakura’s voice wasn’t nearly close to top volume, which both of her lovers chose to take as a sign that she wasn’t nearly as upset as she was pretending to be. Tobirama tilted his head to one side in the way he always did when he didn’t understand why someone had rejected his proposal. 

“Perhaps you’ve missed the point,” he mused. “The idea was for both of us to fuck you at the same time, not ourselves.”

“No I got the point, Tobirama,” she hissed.

From his spot on the couch - because only Uchiha Madara would be so crass as to have a couch in his bedroom, although he preferred to think of it as exotic - Madara leered back and forth between them and kept his silence, simply enjoying the show for now. His eyes traced the defensive shapes of Sakura’s body before trailing over to ogle Tobirama’s lean lines, both of them equally delightful visions before him. 

“If you understood our offer then what is the problem?” Entirely disregarding the way her arms were crossed in a definite  _back off_  stance, Tobirama stepped closer to Sakura and leveled her with the intense stare which had first gotten her in to bed. It was the look of a scientist gazing at an unknown specimen he very much wished to disassemble - and  _oh_ all the ways that he had taken her apart. 

“Look,” she grumbled, tellingly not backing away. “When we all agreed that I could date you both that was fine. You both know how much I love you, how much I  _want_  you. But fucking at the same time? You can’t be serious! Fitting you both in there at once is  _not_  an option and everyone knows that neither of you like to share.”

“Tobirama is right Lass, you did miss the point.”

Madara chuckled darkly when Sakura sent him a dark look, grinning to show her all of his teeth. Her sound of confusion was cut off by the pale hand of Tobirama’s that came up to trace her cheekbones, a reverent look in his eye. That look had been the one which enticed Madara in to conceiving the very idea of which they were now trying to convince her.

“Explain it then,” she growled between clenched teeth, fists clenching at her sides. Tobirama stepped a little closer, eyes wide as he appeared to inspect her. Sakura shivered knowingly under his gaze. 

“One in the cunt,” Madara announced bluntly, “and one up the ass. You don’t have to take us both in the same hole; there’s other places we can fuck.”

“We talked about it and we made a plan.” Tobirama was ever so fond of plans. 

“You...talked about it?”

Her voice betrayed her, faint and soft yet dangerously intrigued. Madara happened to know that seeing her two lovers be intimate with each other had always been a secret fantasy of hers. Considering the fact that they were rather famous for how much they didn’t get along, she could be forgiven for assuming that such a thing would never happen without the aid of a clone and a henge. Madara, however, was lately of the opinion that such aggression had great potential to translate well in the bedroom. 

Maybe if they just fucked it out then they would stop hissing at each other every time they passed in the hallway. 

Luckily Tobirama appeared to agree with his plan. When he’d first made the proposal the Senju had examined him from head to toe without a word, his analytical gaze catching on the erection growing inside Madara’s trousers. Then he had agreed with the closest thing to enthusiasm that Madara had ever seen on his face. 

“You know how much I love to dominate you, Lass. As it turns out, your other beau there is quite curious to see how he reacts to being dominated himself. But we thought just a simple trial run would be best first rather than a…more involved scene.” 

“Oh. Well.” Sakura let out a breathy sigh as Tobirama slowly ran his hands down her sides and framed her hips to pull her closer. “I guess that...changes things. It’s a good plan.”

Her voice had run straight passed breathy and dipped in to that husky tone that always came out when she was well and truly aroused, causing both of her lovers to smirk. Tobirama let his eyes slide over to where Madara was sprawled on the couch, one eyebrow lifting in suggestion. When Madara only waved his hand as though granting permission he was quick to take it, leaning down to crash his mouth against Sakura’s in a heated kiss. 

She groaned against him, her fingers coming up to tangle in his hair and pull harshly to make him groan in turn. Her back arched under the hands that roamed her body, memorizing her every dip and swell for perhaps the hundredth time. Tobirama liked to touch and Sakura had spent hours splayed out across his sheets while he hovered above her, examining, tracing, tasting. The build up was absolutely incredible and it usually ended with her tossing him down and riding him messily to an equally satisfying completion. 

Reality slipped away from the both of them as their clothes gradually fell off piece by piece and they almost seemed to forget their surroundings until Madara’s voice caused them both to startle. 

“Spread your legs, Lass, and let him eat you. I want to watch you tremble and try to keep standing as he brings you to peak.” 

He spread both arms out over the back of the couch and smirked as they both looked at him in faint surprise. Then he was gratified to watch Tobirama slowly lower himself on to his knees and nudge the insides of Sakura’s ankles. She bit her lip and kept eye contact with Madara as she obeyed, gasping openly at the first touch of a hot tongue to her swollen clit. 

It was so much hotter than any of them could have imagined, Madara sitting on the sidelines and directing their every move with short, clipped demands. Rather than seem bothered by any of it, Tobirama appeared to flourish under the older man’s slight control. His eyes found Madara’s just as often as Sakura’s did and his gazes were filled with just as much heat as he bent all of his considerable skill to reducing the woman in his arms to nothing but a gibbering mess.

What felt like eternity had passed before Madara finally joined them, instructing a trembling Sakura in a firm tone to wait on the bed before catching the back of Tobirama’s head and dragging him in an absolutely filthy kiss. He dominated the other’s mouth, relishing the surge of triumph when Tobirama allowed him to do so without a fight. 

“Disrobe me,” he growled after they had finally separated. Tobirama obeyed.

Madara’s clothing fell to the floor at the same unhurried pace that Sakura’s had as Tobirama took the time to worship each new inch of skin reveal. By the time the older man was nude Tobirama was kneeling at his feet with his mouth sucking a light hickey in to the pale skin of his hip.

“That’s nice but it would be much nicer somewhere else.” Without preamble he took a fistful of Tobirama’s hair and dragged his head over until it was pressed against his stiff cock. “Suck,” he demanded.

And Tobirama did. From her spot on the bed Sakura watched with her lips parted in unrestrained awe as Tobirama swallowed Madara’s cock down without complaint, sucking at it with as much enthusiasm as he had eaten her out with. Had she not known that he’d never been with a man before she might have thought he’d done this dozens of times already. Madara especially seemed to appreciate his efforts, cooing over how good he was being and stroking the markings on his white cheeks. 

Despite how he obviously desired to cum right then and there, Madara generously decided to grant Tobirama mercy and guided the man away without asking him to swallow any bitter liquids on his first attempt. Instead he directed him to go join Sakura on the bed. As soon as he had joined their feminine lover Tobirama seemed to forget that he was supposed to be taking the lead from another, prowling over top of her and nuzzling the skin between the breasts.

Sakura might have protested if she had been able to concentrate but after watching the scene which had just laid itself out in front of her she was so worked up that every touch felt like fire. When she felt a hot tongue lap at her sensitive nipples she raised her hands above her head and grasped the wooden slats of the headboard in vice-like grips. The wood groaned and creaked under her grasp but she hardly noticed, already needy for another orgasm. 

“Now now, it isn’t polite to rush ahead. Bad boy, Tobirama.”

Both of them cried out as Madara jerked Tobirama’s head up by the hair yet again, guiding him upright to sink his teeth in to the side of the man’s neck. A shudder wracked Tobirama’s form and he let out a whine. 

“In case you failed to notice, I was  _busy_ ,” he protested in a voice caught halfway between pleasure and annoyance. Madara snorted. 

“You are whatever I say you are right now. And I say you’d better plant your ass against that headboard or else you can fucking leave.” 

Beneath them both, Sakura writhed. Having a lot more experience with the scenes Madara liked to create, it was much easier for her to predict exactly what was about to happen just from that one simple order. She could feel her already wet center growing wetter at the mere thought. 

Had she really almost denied herself this pleasure? What a stupid thing to do.

Once he’d been freed of the restraining grip Tobirama scrambled across the bed and sat at the top of the mattress with his back to the headboard beside where Sakura’s hands were still loosely wrapped around two of the bars. His erection stood upright, as thick and mouthwatering as ever, flushed an eager red at the tip in a way that gave Sakura a thrill when Madara instructed her to straddle the pale man. 

“Go ahead, Lass. I know what you want.” 

With relief she sank down over Tobirama’s cock, taking it inside and groaning as she felt herself stretch around her lover’s girth. Before she could move to fuck herself on the man underneath her, however, Madara’s hands took hold of her hips and his voice demanded that she stay still. 

Neither Sakura nor Tobirama could say when he had retrieved lubricant. All they knew was the arching of Sakura’s back as the first finger slid in to her ass and the groan Tobirama gave as the motion caused her to grind against him.

“Feel free to distract each other,” Madara purred.

Tobirama needed no more permission than that to pull Sakura down for a scorching kiss. Her hands braced once more against the headboard, curling over the top of it to keep her balance as she gently rolled her hips with the motions of Madara’s fingers inside her. It was just enough movement to tease the both of them and keep Tobirama as hard as a rock while Madara worked to open Sakura with two, then three fingers. 

He didn’t bother to take his time but neither did he rush, wanting to do things properly but not draw them out either. By the time he had loosened her enough that he wouldn’t cause his woman any pain, the two waiting for him were both panting in their desperation to actually get on with things. 

When he settled down to sit between Tobirama’s knees and bracket the man with his own legs he was greeted with two moans of relief. 

“Gods,  _finally_ ,” Sakura whimpered as he laid a possessive kiss on the back of her neck. 

“Hush now. Come on, you can take us both at the same time, can’t you?”

“ _Yes_.” 

Sakura hissed as she slowly rocked back to take him inside her loosened hole and at first both of her partners thought her to be in pain despite the stretching. Then she moaned as the thick head sank deeper, stuffing her fuller than she’d ever been before, and they realized that it was much the opposite. Madara allowed her a few moments to adjust to the feeling of having a cock each in both of her entrances before demanding that she move.

“Ride us, Lass. We want to watch you fuck yourself on the both of us.” 

On the other side of the woman between them, Tobirama half gasped as Sakura rose up and let herself grind back down. Madara watched the pale man close his eyes and drop his head back, fingers never ceasing in their mapping of Sakura’s body, and reflected that this was quite possibly the best idea he’d ever had. He very much hoped that both of the others would be open to making this a regular thing. Sakura had once explained the term ‘polyamory’ to him and he was fairly sure he could handle all three of them dating each other at the same time. 

At the very least he planned on sticking around for Tobirama to perfect his blowjob technique. With natural talent that good, any improvements would quickly bring him in to mind-blowing territory. 

Since he was the one to create such tension and build up, it was no surprise to Madara when it became obvious that none of them were going to last very long. Tobirama couldn’t seem to catch his breath and Sakura’s moans were starting to run together in to one long continuous noise. Madara soaked it all in, enjoying his masterpiece, before deciding once more to be merciful. 

“Touch her, Tobirama,” he growled. “You know how she likes it rough on her clit. Give her what we all need.” 

“Fuck,” Tobirama breathed in lieu of an actual answer. His eyes snapped open and one of his hands left off cupping her breast to instead drop down and press rough circles against the swollen nub between her thighs. 

Sakura tossed her head back with a scream, her hands tightening their grip on the head board until the wood groaned and shrieked in distress as it had before. Her hips moved faster and faster, riding the both of them so roughly she was likely to develop bruises that would need healing before she could walk properly in public again. 

“Come for us, Lass,” Madara murmured. “We won’t come until you do so come for us now, there’s a good girl.” 

He could hear the whimpers from Tobirama as the man fought to obey the command which hadn’t even been directed at him. His hips had begun to twitch as he frantically tried not to cum until Sakura had and Madara found the sight of it so much more arousing than he expected he would. 

Barely an instant later Sakura’s moans rose in pitch as Tobirama ground down on her clit even harder, quickly rising to a shriek as her orgasm hit her like an avalanche. Wood splintered under her grip and yet none of them had either the concentration or the will to care about the ruined headboard as Sakura’s clenching holes toppled both of her lovers over the edge with her.

Tobirama came with an unfettered shout and Madara with clenched teeth, head thrown back as he let the sensations wash over him and block out the entire world for just a few moments. Both of them held tight to Sakura as her hips continued to rock desperately, chasing the last few sparks of pleasure until her entire body quaked with too much, too bright. 

All three of them collapsed in various directions as soon as the tension finally released and Sakura, the driving force behind the intense movements, fell still at last. The sound of panting filled the air as they all heaved for breath, gulping air like drowning sailors pulled from the sea.

For the longest time no one moved. It was definitely a surprise to the other two when Tobirama was the one who spoke up first. 

“Surprisingly pleasant,” he murmured from where he appeared to be staring sightlessly up at the ceiling. Madara chuckled, the sound startlingly weak after having been so in charge of the entire situation up until this point. 

“As understated as ever,” the Uchiha noted. Strangely, the note was made in a fond tone he usually reserved only for Sakura. 

“I would not be averse to doing this again.” Tobirama’s words carried a hopeful overtone that was incredibly endearing, causing a reluctant smile to break over Madara’s lips. 

Both of them looked over with raised eyebrows when Sakura groaned pitifully. “At least give me a five minute break first.”

And then the both of them were laughing and Madara silently agreed with his own earlier assessment. He thought the three of them would make a lovely little unit. Something told him that neither of his partners were going to be terribly against the idea, either. 

 


End file.
